borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Statuesque
concerning "bugs" As I always struggled with this mission(has anyone managed to do this with enemies at his level? There are far too many to keep the bot alive -.-), I thought I give the "bug" a try. But, alas, the overseer stopped after the second statue until I came close- close enough to spawn enemis. Thus it seems like this bug has either been fixed or is not really reproducable and thus not a "common" bug --Wotemer (talk) 12:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) the overseer takes its time before moving to each statue, be patient. the 'bug' works fine until the third statue, then Jack gets really pissed and sends a 'reward' - a badass that you must confront before the overseer will move on to the last statue. 19:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) trust me the bug still is functioning, i only had completed the mission 2 days ago. it does take a while for the constructor to move on and thats how i realized the bug, after the first one was destroyed i just went off to gater the recordings, when i was near the third recording objective i recieved a mission update for the statues even though i expected it to be destroyed by then. ill add the bug note again so others can easily find it and confirm it for themselves Acegikmo31 (talk) 05:09, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I tested the bug on the single player game on PC, along with a group of 3 other players on the multiplayer session, additionally i had a friend test the bug on the Xbox 360 version in singleplayer, multiplayer and splitscreen co-op. The bug is due to the AI having an area marked out for free movement, if you were to engage any enemy and abandon it by running away, then the AI will only follow to a certain boundary until it enters its idling program. The game takes the players as a priority in combat as opposed to mission objectives for balance purposes. As i played with a team of 2 commandos,a siren and a gunzerker, I told them to leave the constructor alone and let it work, later we tested its capabilities by having player go into close vincinity and the enemies started to attack. Once the bots were active we had the gunzerker who entered come back to us and we watched from rifle scopes until it was finished with the objectives. The bug may not be existent on PS3 versions but it is more of an exploit than a glitch so it would be unlikely to fix the AI on one platform but not others. It is a possibility that other 'Escort missions' may be exploited in similar ways but it is more convienant to do with this mission due to the large area. Acegikmo31 (talk) 05:09, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I will test it also... I am on PC (steam) and will let you know the results. 07:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I recommend running around and doing another mission on the map or something on the other end to pass that time,the constructor bot takes a while to move from one statue to the next regardless if your interacting nearby or leaving it alone to work. Acegikmo31 (talk) 19:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Good to note. I will most likely be able to next week during a light work night. It might take a couple weeks to get some test runs in. 19:34, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I've just had a friend test it on the PS3 version as well. It seems to follow the same limitations as the pc/steam and xbox 360 versions such as being out of range and having to wait a bit for the constructor to move on. Acegikmo31 (talk) 21:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) regarding "previous mission" the currently listed "bright lights, floating city" is incorrect. i am currently on PT1 working towards the head from this mission. upon completing "bright lights, floating city" i traveled directly to opportunity to take "statuesque" only to find it was not yet available the logical mission flow would be that this mission is unlocked upon taking the mission "the man who would be jack" (or completing it), since it is the mission that would normally lead a player to opportunity for the first time. i will keep tabs on this and fix it once i confirm iNullie (talk) 10:41, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :There are two missions that lead to Opportunity: The Man Who Would Be Jack and Home Movies both have objectives to go there, so this one is a bit awkward. I'd be interested to learn if accepting Home Movies without accepting The Man Who Would be Jack can unlock Statuesque as well. At any rate, this part of the mission infobox for Borderlands 2 missions has been neglected by many, so if you see one you know well, or can refer to with a library of screen shots, then feel free to update. Thanks for bringing it up on Talk. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::good that you brought that up about home movies, i haven't done either quest yet so i can actually go ahead and test that one first (if it does, i'll have to save testing "the man who would be jack" for PT2) ::iNullie (talk) 22:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) i have confirmed that "statuesque" is only available once you have reached "the man who would be jack" and have updated the page accordingly. i also fixed the mission briefing image that Fryguy42 seems to have accidentally borked. go ahead and let me know if there's any problems / missing info on the page, but i think i've covered everything iNullie (talk) 00:20, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello, everyone! I completed the quest today, and I went to turn it into Claptrap, but he was..... Gone. Wasn't their. Is this a bug? I tried savequtting, then turning my 360 on and off. If so, any solutions to fix it? Many thanks, 2662Cl4w5hOt 00:36, September 22, 2015 (UTC)